


Ariel's 2018 Fics and Drabbles

by ariel2me



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), London Spy, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariel2me/pseuds/ariel2me
Summary: Shameless self-promotion: my fics and drabbles written in 2018.





	Ariel's 2018 Fics and Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a difficult year for me, fic-wise. Thank you so much to everyone who has been so kind and supportive, I really appreciate it ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Happy New Year, and I hope 2019 will be an amazing year for you :D

**||NON-ASOIAF FICS AND DRABBLES||**

**[One Truth and Many Lies (London Spy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370242?show_comments=true#comments) **

He loves Danny. That has never been a lie. (Danny Holt/Alex Turner)

**[The Sequel (Original Work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970083/chapters/34693067) **

It remains on her desk, the book that would have been a Father’s Day gift, the long-awaited sequel to  _Smiley’s People._

**[The Dark Side of the Moon (Original Work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970083/chapters/35269781#workskin) **

It would have been less terrifying to believe that all predators resemble Harvey Weinstein or Donald Trump, obvious monsters with their obvious crudeness, bluster and vulgarity, clear for all to see.

**[Victim and Survivor (Original Work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970083/chapters/35558784#workskin) **

She had begun to feel a certain degree of ambivalence about the word “survivor.” This was not something she wanted to admit out loud, for fear of being judged as unhealthy, or unnatural, or twisted, or damaged.

**[It’s Not Because She’s A Woman (Original Work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970083/chapters/36115761#workskin) **

It’s not because she’s a woman. It’s because she’s too assertive. It’s because she’s not assertive enough. It’s because she’s a bitch. It’s because she’s a weakling.

**[He Didn’t Do It, But Even If He Did (Original Work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970083/chapters/37450760#workskin) **

He didn’t do it, but even if he did, we must grant him forgiveness without apology, absolution without atonement, and redemption without restitution.    

**||ASOIAF DRABBLE COLLECTIONS STARTED IN 2018||**

**[The World Before Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699678) **

A collection of drabbles and ficlets inspired by Fire & Blood.

**[Dunk & Egg Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566189) **

A collection of drabbles and ficlets inspired by the Dunk & Egg novellas.

**||ASOIAF FICS WRITTEN IN 2018||**

**[The Company of Clever Women](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205047) **

_"Alysanne would like that,” the king said. “She enjoys the company of clever women.” (Fire & Blood)_

Alysanne Targaryen and Florence Fossoway, “the apple counter” and de facto master of coin.

**[A Roaring Uplift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191700) **

_A dragonrider since the age of thirteen, [Rhaenys] insisted upon arriving for the wedding on Meleys, the Red Queen, the magnificent scarlet she-dragon that had once borne her aunt Alyssa. “We can go back to the ends of the earth together,” she promised Ser Corlys. “But I’ll get there first, as I’ll be flying.” (Fire & Blood)_

“Perhaps we could fly together, if not to the ends of the earth, then at least to High Tide,” Corlys said to Rhaenys, as they were breaking their fast the morning after their wedding night.

“Fly together?” Rhaenys raised her splendidly expressive eyebrows, as black as coal as her hair. “Do you have a dragon hidden somewhere that I am not aware of, my lord? Have I wed a secret dragonrider, pray tell?”

**[Girl with Penguins (Chapter 4)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654596/chapters/40246388) **

Shireen’s Christmas present from Devan – penguin nativity scene.

**[Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994052) **

_Munkun says the prince did not wish to wed until the war was over, whilst Mushroom claims Jacaerys was already married to Sara Snow, the mysterious bastard girl from Winterfell. (Fire & Blood)_

Jon Snow and Robb Stark discussing the story of the wolf maid and her prince.

**[The King’s Hand and the King’s Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900788) **

_“I did not keep silent,” Stannis declared. “I brought my suspicions to Jon Arryn.” (A Clash of Kings)_

Jon Arryn’s reaction when Stannis shared his suspicions regarding the true nature of the relationship between Cersei and Jaime, and the paternity of Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen.

**[Second Sons and Younger Twins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795186) **

_Coming second from his mother’s womb, a few heartbeats after his twin brother, Jason, had denied [Tyland] the glory of lordship and the gold of Casterly Rock, leaving him to make his own place in the world. (Fire & Blood)_

He often dreamed of a distant and mysterious land beyond the Sunset Sea, where the twin coming out second from his mother’s womb was said to be counted as the older.

**[In This World of Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786027) **

_“Your Prince Daemon used his first wife most cruelly, it is true … but notwithstanding your mother’s poor taste in consorts, she remains our rightful queen, and mine own blood besides, an Arryn on her mother’s side. In this world of men, we women must band together.” (Fire & Blood)_

Before Rhaenyra Targaryen married her uncle, her cousin Jeyne Arryn, the Lady of the Eyrie, tried to warn her that Daemon Targaryen would make a poor (and potentially dangerous) consort.

**[The First Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668004) **

_"The King's Hand should have a hand. I will not have men speaking of the King's Stump." (Fire & Blood)_

Orys Baratheon asking to be relieved of his duties as the King’s Hand.

**[The World Bled Dry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544846) **

Rhaegar talks about soulmates. Elia is not interested in Rhaegar’s justification.

**[Remember Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501775) **

_Without memory, there can be no revenge. Lest we forget. Remember me. To you from failing hands we throw. Cries of the thirsty ghosts. (The Blind Assassin, Margaret Atwood)_

Elia Martell’s mother, remembering her.

**[The Entangled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513013) **

News of Dunk’s and Egg’s exploits at Whitewalls reached Maekar, courtesy of Bloodraven.

**[Two Tapestries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293023) **

Two tapestries depicting Rohanne Webber and Gerold Lannister with their twins Tywald and Tion.

**[Girl with Penguins (Chapter 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654596/chapters/37497488) **

Shireen and Selyse baking penguin cupcakes.

**[The Guest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643902) **

Rhaegar visits Storm’s End during Robert’s absence. Stannis has to fill his brother’s place and act the host to the Prince of Dragonstone.

**[The Absence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708012) **

_“So far as most folk are concerned, Aegon Targaryen went back to Summerhall with his brother Daeron after the tourney at Ashford Meadow,” Dunk reminded the boy. “Your father did not want it known that you were wandering the Seven Kingdoms with some hedge knight.” (The Sworn Sword)_

“What will you tell Daella and Rhae? And everyone else at Summerhall?” Daeron questioned his father. “The pretense that Aegon returns home to Summerhall after the tourney may be believable to others, but not to those at Summerhall, surely. They will see quite clearly that he is not among our party, the moment we set foot inside the castle.”

**[What Is Red When It Is Green?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623370) **

_“[Rohanne] loved the boy, and him her. It never went beyond a kiss or two, but … it was Addam she wept for after the Redgrass Field, not the husband she hardly knew.” (The Sworn Sword)_

Their first, and only, kiss took place among the blackberries, where he was later buried.

**[The Love Potion That Never Was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569298) **

_“And once my sister Rhae put a love potion in my drink, so I’d marry her instead of my sister Daella.” […] “Did the potion work?” Dunk asked. “It would have,” said Egg, “but I spit it out.” (The Sworn Sword)_

“It’s not really a love potion,” said Rhae to her sister, laughing fit to burst, after Egg had walked away in a high dudgeon, stomping his feet with great indignation.

**[Hair the Color of Saffron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472917) **

“There are those who say that men are attracted to women who remind them of their mothers.”

“You do not remind me of my mother. Not in the least. No two women could be more different, in fact.”

**[Worth More Than Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449526) **

_“Is it saffron that I’m tasting?” Saffron was worth more than gold. Davos had only tasted it once before, when King Robert had sent a half a fish to him at a feast on Dragonstone. (A Dance with Dragons)_

Stannis, Robert, Davos, saffron, and a feast.

**[The Disillusioned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281850) **

Aegon V Targaryen, his thwarted dream for a better realm, and the long, wearying process of disillusionment that eventually curdled his dream into an obsession with dragons.

**[A Love (and Grief) Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016187) **

_Every love story is a potential grief story. If not at first, then later. If not for one, then for the other. Sometimes, for both. (Levels of Life, Julian Barnes)_

Alyssa Velaryon and Robar Baratheon were married for thirty years before death tore them asunder.

**[The Man Who Was Not There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960834) **

Stannis Baratheon, Tywin Lannister, and a tense exchange during the wedding of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister.

**[A Ship Named After A Gallant Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292892) **

For the prompt: Davos Seaworth & Betha Blackwood + Black Betha.

**[Lady of the Dunes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005917) **

_“I don’t know how to talk with highborn ladies,” he confessed as they were pouring. “We both might have been killed in Dorne, on account of what I said to Lady Vaith.” “Lady Vaith was mad,” Egg reminded him, “but you could have been more gallant. Ladies like it when you’re gallant.” (The Sworn Sword)_

How Dunk and Egg met Lady Vaith, and what Dunk said to her that almost cost them their lives.

**[This Living Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110299) **

Maekar awaits his father’s judgment, after the blow that slew his brother.

**[His Father’s Sword](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906746) **

_“My father says that was because Daemon was a swordsman, and Daeron never was,” said Egg. “Why give a horse to a man who cannot ride? The sword was not the kingdom, he says.” (The Sworn Sword)_

Maekar, Daeron II and Blackfyre.

**[Name Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852095) **

Egg’s secret gift to Betha for her twenty-ninth name day.

**[A Dance of Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499204) **

For the prompt: Stannis Baratheon & Jon Snow + brothers.

**[Glee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354839) **

For the prompt: Mellario of Norvos & Arianne Martell + laughter.

**[Gallant Compliments (Chapter 2: Epilogue)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445019/chapters/30482541#workskin) **

Dunk and Egg meeting Betha Blackwood for the first time.

 

**||ASOIAF DRABBLES WRITTEN IN 2018 FOR EXISTING DRABBLE COLLECTIONS||**

**[Argella Durrandon/Orys Baratheon, the tapestry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278473/chapters/39024329) **

**[Argella Durrandon/Orys Baratheon, the tale of Lady of the Waves and Lord of the Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278473/chapters/37676363#workskin) **

**[Argella Durrandon/Orys Baratheon, the history of the Storm King Ronard the Bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278473/chapters/37107903) **

**[Argella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278473/chapters/35269919) [Durrandon/Orys Baratheon, the dark side of chivalry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278473/chapters/35269919)**

**[Argella Durrandon/Orys Baratheon, it begins with a lass, and it will end with a lass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278473/chapters/30819501) **

**[Betha Blackwood dancing with her good-father Maekar at her wedding feast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472589/chapters/39001373) **

**[Betha Blackwood & Melantha Blackwood, ambition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472589/chapters/36031440) **

**[Catelyn Tully & Hoster Tully, reading aloud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707124/chapters/30741144) **

**[Minisa Whent & her mother, dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707124/chapters/38865599) **

**[Alyssa Velaryon & Alys Harroway during Maegor’s wedding to Tyanna of the Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863237/chapters/32151714) **

**[Alyssa Velaryon’s reaction to Aenys bestowing Blackfyre to Maegor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863237/chapters/37762685) **

**[The picture Steffon drew was of a stag riding atop a dragon (Rhaella /Ormund & Steffon)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889087/chapters/38281949) **

**[Maron Martell/Daenerys Targaryen, choosing a name for their child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426603/chapters/32367177) **

**[Mariah Martell/Daeron II Targaryen, the secret to marital happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426603/chapters/32124837) **

**[Mariah Martell & Daenerys Targaryen, she is precious to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426603/chapters/31081857) **

**[Arianne Martell & Lewyn Martell, how to bring down a giant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426603/chapters/31010175) **

**[For the prompt: Deria Martell & Nymor Martell, Deria returns from King’s Landing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426603/chapters/30912669) **

**[For the prompt: Oberyn Martell & Sarella Sand, advice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426603/chapters/30866529) **

**[For the prompt: Elia Martell & Mellario of Norvos, comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426603/chapters/30282423) **

**[For the prompt: Catelyn Stark & Arya Stark, first steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557816/chapters/30688989) **

**[Lyanna Stark & Arya Stark, the box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557816/chapters/32421819) **

**[Lyanna Stark & Rhaegar Targaryen, betrayal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557816/chapters/35064101) **

**[Brandon Snow & Torrhen Stark, bending the knee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557816/chapters/30532776) **

**[Borros Baratheon& his unnamed eldest daughter, tell me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661552/chapters/38232761) **(A/N: this drabble was written before the release of Fire & Blood, when the names of Borros Baratheon’s four daughters were still unknown in canon)

**[Viserys I Targaryen & Rhaenyra Targaryen, tell me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661552/chapters/37651898) **

**[Mace Tyrell & Margaery Tyrell, tell me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661552/chapters/37312745) **

**[Tywin Lannister & Cersei Lannister, tell me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661552/chapters/36116019) **

**[Nymor Martell & Deria Martell, tell me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661552/chapters/35698965) **

**[For the prompt: Robar Baratheon& Jocelyn Baratheon, courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559017/chapters/30337632)** (A/N: also written before the release of Fire & Blood, before Robar became  ~~the asshole from hell~~  Rogar)

**[Steffon Baratheon/Cassana Estermont, your eyes are beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559017/chapters/30787920) **

**[Melisandre & Patchface, memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053508/chapters/30309987) **


End file.
